Found Through Lost
by liddoanimegurl
Summary: Okay... I`m really, really, really bad at summary's! But, this is definitely a Squinoa! Alright..... I got the idea for the story from a certain movie... or, er, book... can you guess? please R&R! thanks! *ch. 3 and 4 is up! Please read authors note!*
1. New Beginnings

Ch. 1 New Beginnings  
  
Rin Heartilly stepped out of the orphanage that served as her home for the past 15 years. She waved goodbye to all the other orphans that she considered her brothers and sisters.  
  
Outside the old house was bitterly cold. Stumbling through the snow Rin was roughly pushed to the entrance gate by her nursery mother.  
  
With finally becoming of the adult age of 18 she was forced to leave the orphanage and start her own life. Alone.  
  
"Now child I have gotten you job at old fish factory in Balamb. You are to go there immediately." Her cranky old nursery mother told her. Her Trabian accent couldn't be denied.  
  
"I know mother Edea," Rin told the woman who had taken care of her for the past 15 years. The woman was often grouchy and for the most part unbearable to live with, but Rin somehow still cared for her and would always be grateful towards her.  
  
"Don't patronize me child," mother Edea scrutinized. "You've been nothing but trouble for me since the day you came."  
  
On the other hand Rin was very relieved to be leaving.  
  
"Just leave this orphanage, go to fish factory and don't get into any trouble in between."  
  
She sighed. Working at a fish factory for the rest of her life didn't seem at all appealing. She rubbed the ring that she wore on a silver chain around her neck between her fingers. The ring was the only thing that Rin owned that linked her to her past. Deep in her heart she knew that whoever had given her that ring must have loved her at some time.  
  
As if reading her thoughts she heard mother Edea yell "Don't get any ideas about finding whoever gave you that ring." The nursery mother opened the steel gate and pushed Rin through it. The old woman's goodbye was nothing more then words of vindication.  
  
"Find factory, work, eat, sleep and be grateful that you get to."  
  
Her nursery mother slammed the gate shut behind her without a glance to the now alone young woman and went back to her orphanage.  
  
Rin strolled down the newly laid snow. She felt each footstep sink into the white fluff.  
  
She had her whole life in front of her, but it seemed like her life was already planned. Rin whole heartily believed in fate, but she couldn't believe that her destiny was to be a fish packager.  
  
The snowy road stopped and two roads bridged from it. A sign was planted in the middle of the roads. It had two arrows on it, one pointed to the left road and the other to the right.  
  
The left arrow had Balamb printed underneath it and underneath the right read Timber. Rin looked long and hard at the sign. To her right was a life of possibilities, a future that she wasn't sure of, but to the left she knew what the future held. She be Rin Heartilly, the orphan fish packager.  
  
Rin flopped down in the snow. The cold winter breeze rush against her and she felt her nose go cold. She knew she couldn't sit here forever she needed to decide.  
  
At that moment Rin realized she was choosing her own life. Her choose may be pre-ordained, but at least for that moment she was choosing what road to walk on, what life she wanted.  
  
Rin knew that there really wasn't a choice at all. She knew what she wanted. Without another moment of hesitation she got up from the freezing ground and wiped off the snow that stuck to her old pale blue jacket.  
  
With her heart a little lighter and the adventure of the unknown in front of her she began her journey to Timber.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seifer Almansy grew tired of the girls who where flaunting themselves in front of him. He'd seen over a thousand girls and not one came close to resembling the missing princess Rinoa Caraway.  
  
The young man threw an annoyed glance at his two friends Raijin and Fujin. Raijin had a stupid smile across his face as woman after woman kept prancing before him. Fujin, however seemed to be growing tired of the whole ordeal. He didn't blame her.  
  
The day was done and the threesome trudged to their favorite local bar, Loires.  
  
As the three of them walked Raijin said to him defeated "Seifer, there ain't that many girls to look at anymore, ya know."  
  
"Raijin, my man the right woman is out there we just have to keep looking."  
  
"AGREED," Fujin said. She usually never spoke more then one syllable.  
  
They walked into the bar where they were immediately greeted by the usual bartender.  
  
"Laguna, the usual if you would." Seifer told the long dark haired git.  
  
"Gotcha," the bartender replied and quickly retrieved three beers and handed one to each of them.  
  
Waiting for him to take the first sip of his beer Laguna asked Seifer in a whispered voice "Any luck?"   
  
Laguna had his share in Seifer's search. He was the one who gathered the dim-witted females for him.  
  
"Nope," Seifer answered. He had a long day and didn't want to rekindle the waste of time that had been spent.  
  
"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it. The right girl will come walking through that door any day now." He smiled at him "Until then though if you come by any good waitresses let me know. I've had my help wanted sing up for a week now with no bites."  
  
Seifer started to drown out Laguna's useless babble. His eyes where now focused on the stage that was set in the middle of the bar with great anticipation. The beautiful Victoria was about to take stage.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rin stepped one foot into the city of Timber. It wasn't an incredibly huge city at least compared to Balamb, but she got a good feeling from it.  
  
She ventured further into the city. It was filled with small buildings and shops on one side of town and the other side was taken up by a train-station, in-between where homes.  
  
Rin didn't know where to start. She was in a city that she had never been in before and was about to start a knew life…the only problem was she didn't how to start it.  
  
She aimlessly wondered around the city looking from building to building. She didn't even notice the stranger until she bumped right into him.  
  
"Sorry," she said apologizing. The stranger continued to walk without word to her. She was only able to catch the back of him. His shaggy light brown hair gently swayed with the movements of his steps.  
  
Forgetting the stranger she stopped at a local bar. The noise of happy people seemed to come from inside. Noticing a sign that read "Help wanted" she quickly grabbed it and stepped inside.  
  
A beautiful voice entered her ears and she moved her eyes to the stage in front of her. A gorgeous woman stood in the middle of the stage, all eyes in the room where on the woman. She had long beautiful wavy blond hair and glowing ocean blue eyes that stood out even from a distance. Her petite voluptuous body had captured the attention of every man in the room.  
  
Rin moved her way through the adoring crowd in an attempt to reach the counter where she saw a bartender who, like everyone else in the bar, had is eyes glued to the woman on the stage.  
  
Rin envied the woman on stage. Not for her ability to attract every man's attention, although she did feel a tinge of envy for that too. Rin loved to sing. Her mind was often filled with the words of a woman singing. The mysterious woman's voice had often settled her to sleep on long cold nights back at the orphanage.  
  
{Maybe yes, maybe no} Rin shook the familiar song from her mind as she passed a young, very good looking guy who also had his eyes on the woman singer. She made her way to the bartender.  
  
"Excuse me," she said to the man behind the counter. His eyes didn't flinch as she tried to address him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." She said louder smacking the man lightly upside the head. Her action finally grabbed the man's attention.  
  
The bartender did a double take. He looked at the young Rin then back to the woman onstage and then back to Rin. His eyes lit up at second glance.  
  
"What…what can I do for you?" the bartender stuttered.  
  
Rin held up the help wanted sign. "I was wondering if the job was still available."  
  
"Sure…sure," the man told her "Just hold on." He smacked the young guy that she had passed a moment ago. "Seifer!" he addressed the guy again. The young man turned around irritably.  
  
"What!?" he shouted at the bartender a scowl covered up what would have been a handsome face.  
  
The bartender nodded his head in Rin's direction. Instantly the guy's dark brown eyes lit up, the same way the bartenders had earlier. He was an incredibly good looking guy. He had wavy blond hair and a body of a muscle builder. On his face was a scar that extended from his forehead to the bridge of his nose. Rin found the scar sexy, but quickly took her focus away from the mans features as he spoke to her.  
  
"So your only looking for the waitress job?" she found his question odd, but she answered anyway.  
  
"Well if that is all the job entails then yes. Why does it require more?"  
  
"Maybe, that depends." Seifer's face was nothing, but smug. He had a confidence in his tone that Rin found herself mildly attracted to.  
  
"Are you familiar with King Caraway's missing daughter…ah?"  
  
He seemed to suddenly realize that he didn't know her name. Rin filled in the blank for him. "Rin Heartily," she told him.  
  
"Ren," he falsely addressed her.  
  
"It's Rin," she corrected him.  
  
"Yes, of course it is," it wasn't an apology, but Rin didn't have time to get offended as the guy rambled on.  
  
"So have you?" he asked.  
  
"Have I what?" She felt stupid as he looked at her annoyed, but he quickly changed his expression and continued to ask.  
  
"Have you heard of King Caraway's daughter, the missing Rinoa Caraway?"  
  
Now she was really confused. Why was he asking her this? What did it have to do with the waitress job?  
  
"You mean the one that died?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one or so we all thought."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Seifer looked her over quickly. "Excuse me," he told her getting up from his seat.  
  
The bartender, Seifer and another man and woman all went to the corner that was farthest away from her. Rin sat there and watched the four of them argue as the woman on stages voice covered up whatever they where saying.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She was perfect and Seifer knew it. Right body frame, right hair and eye color, right age and best of all she seemed to not even have a clue. Laguna, however, had an uneasy feeling about it.  
  
"Seifer, you should tell her about the gil," he protested.  
  
"Why? 10 million gil split 4 ways is better then 5. Anyways it's not like she's going to miss it."  
  
"My s…Squall and his friends aren't going to be happy about this," Laguna nag.  
  
"Screw Squall and those dumb-ass 'law protecting' friends of his were not doing anything illegal."  
  
Squall Lionheart, the one person on this earth that he truly hated. Him and his mercenary friends did nothing, but get in his way, the only person that stopped him from fulfilling any of the dreams that he might have had.  
  
The two had been good friends at one time. He had been a mercenary along side him. Then one day on a mission a decision had to be made, Seifer made his and Squall had made his own. The result was the end of a long friendship and the matching scars that they both owned.  
  
Squall was Laguna's son even though he didn't display it. Laguna had done something that made Squall resent his very being. He even went as far as to change his last name to his mother's maiden name.  
  
That part of their past didn't matter to him. As long as Squall and his cronies stayed out of the way of the biggest con in history he didn't care.  
  
It wasn't going to be easy, but as always Seifer was confident that he was going to pull it off.  
  
Once he got everyone to agree he went back to the dark haired brunette.  
  
"Looks like it's your lucky day sweetheart," he told her "You got the job."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Squall Lionheart sat in his hotel room in Timber. They had just completed a mission and his friends where out celebrating at Loires bar.  
  
Squall would have normally gone with, but the name of the bar restrained him. He hated missions in Timber there was only one place for any social activity and that place just happened to be owned by his father.  
  
He really didn't use the word father when regarding Laguna. Laguna was his only family, but only by blood, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine they where his real family. The bond that was between them was stronger then most families could dream about. That's why Squall hated sitting around in his room all alone.  
  
Squall still had to stay in the town for the next few days and with little to do Squall wasn't looking forward to it to say the least.  
  
Picking up his leather jacket he mumbled the words "screw it." Leaving his hotel room he started for Loires.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rin started her first day as a waitress today making her whole body run with a tingle of excitement. The feeling not only came because it was her first day on the job, but after her shift Seifer promised to take her out for dinner.  
  
She arrived at Loires a little early. Laguna, the bartender and owner happily greeted her.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yes," she said smiling.  
  
"Alright then," Laguna said handing her a pencil and notepad. "Go take care of that table over there," He pointed to a table of four. "There all mercenaries so I be careful," he said to giving her a playful wink.  
  
"Really?" she asked "They can't be much older then me," but by now Laguna was already attending to someone ordering from the bar.  
  
With a shrug Rin walked up to the 'dangerous' group of four. They appeared completely harmless except for the weapons that were on each of their sides.  
  
The table occupied two men and woman. One of the men in a cowboy hat noticed her and with a bright smile waved for her to come over.  
  
"Hi there miss you look new here."  
  
"It's my first day here," she told them smiling. "I'm Rin, what can I get you guys?"  
  
"You could get me that hottie singer on that stage if you don't mind." The cowboy teased.  
  
"I second that," the other man with them said. He had spiky blond hair and a black tattoo on the side of his face.  
  
The two men where hit by spunky haired, small woman who was sitting next to the cowboy.  
  
"Irvine, Zell!" She wailed. Her voice seemed to be mingled with annoyance and amusement.  
  
"Hey Selphie I'm just kidding around," the one she called Irvine said. Then looking back at me he whispered "I'm not."  
  
"Huh…well Victoria will be out in a bit."   
  
She was told that it was important to know the singers name. Now seeing the look that her name brought to the young men's eyes she knew why. "Until then can I get you anything?" she offered.  
  
They were about to order when the blond woman who had been quiet so far spoke up.  
  
"Look guys, Squall decided to show," the mercenaries and Rin all look at the man who just stepped into the bar.  
  
He was extremely good looking. She put him up with the likes of Seifer in the looks department, but this man slightly took the edge. He had shaggy light brown hair and mysterious grayish blue eyes. He was built much like Seifer. She found it odd that he had the same scar as Seifer, even though it was directed on the other side of his face she found it as equally adorable.  
  
"Squall, I'm glad that you decided to come this cutie right here," Irvine points to Rin "told us that the singer woman, you know with the long blond hair, is going to be out any minute."  
  
Irvine was slapped again by Selphie, but Rin hardly noticed. Her eyes were on the man who just seated himself with the odd foursome. She noticed him glance once in her direction, but then quickly turned to his friends.  
  
It was odd, but Rin felt as if she had met this mysterious figure before. Shifting her thoughts she asked the now five mercenaries.  
  
"Now what can I get you?"  
  
"I'll have"- Squall began to take his order, but got no further.  
  
"Shhh…she's coming," the tattoo man hushed them.  
  
"I'll come back at a more convenient time," she told them, but the two young men seemed to hardly notice that she was even speaking. Selphie seemed occupied with getting the attention of Irvine and the other woman's attention seemed to be taken by something else.  
  
Rin went back behind the bar to talk to Laguna, but like every other man in the room his attention was taken.  
  
Rin slumped against the counter. Victoria was swooning the audience with her every word, everyone except one.  
  
Squall had left his friends table and seated himself at the bar. With no one else around or even paying attention to anyone but the beautiful Victoria Rin walked up next to the somber Squall.  
  
"Do you want anything?" She asked him.  
  
"A beer," he said quietly, but Rin caught on. She grabbed his order then returned to him handing over the beer.  
  
"Thanks," he said taking the it.  
  
Intrigued by his unnatural silence and seemingly no interest in Victoria she asked him. "So why aren't you gawking over the lovely Victoria?"  
  
He shrugged "not my type."  
  
Rin's first thought to Squall's reply was that maybe he was…gay, but there was a look in his eyes. Not necessarily towards her, but she knew right there and then that he defiantly wasn't gay.  
  
"So Laguna over there tells me you guys are all mercenaries, is there any truth behind that claim or is he just yanking my chain?"  
  
Squall looks over at Laguna with a bit more resentment them she would have expected.  
  
"I would never take what Laguna says all that seriously," Squall told her "but between lies something's are true."  
  
"So you are a mercenary?" Rin was growing more fascinated by this man by the minute.  
  
"Try to be."  
  
Rin never had a good opinion of mercenaries, but then again she never actual met one before. She new most were bad, but some had to be good. From one look at Squall and his friends she could tell that they were good.  
  
"Miss…miss," noticing that Squall was calling her she snapped out of her train of thought.  
  
"Sorry," she said quickly.  
  
"It's okay I just want another beer."  
  
"Coming right up," Rin said cheerfully and got him another beer. As she handed him the beer she asked another question.  
  
"So do you live in Timber or are you just here?"  
  
"We're here on a mission that just got over. We'll be leaving in a few days."  
  
"Oh," Rin said a little disappointed, but she didn't know what she expected. Mercenaries weren't known for staying in one place. The fact was she was a little jealous of him. To travel around the world with your friends it was a dream that she knew would never come true for her.  
  
"Squall, Squall," Victoria's show was over and his friends where calling him back to sit down.  
  
"I should go back how much do I owe you?" Before she could answer Laguna came over to the two of them.  
  
"Those drinks are on the house."  
  
Squall didn't even look at the man and his kind offer he only repeated his previous statement.  
  
"How much do I owe you?"  
  
Laguna frowned "That will be 5.50," he told him.  
  
Squall handed Rin a ten "Keep the change," he said then went back to join his friends.  
  
When Squall left there was a sad yearning look in Laguna's eyes. Hesitantly she asked him.  
  
"What's the deal between you two?"  
  
Laguna looks at her "Unfortunately nothing." With that said he walks away to another customer.  
  
Rin spent the remaining time in her shift waiting tables while keeping a curious eye on Squall and his friends.   
  
They were a funny bunch. They seemed to be always joking and laughing even the demure Squall got in a few jokes. Rin yearned to be part of their laughter, but that was another dream for another day.  
  
Eventually the five of them got up to leave. Rin was carrying too many trays when she bumped right into Squall.  
  
"That's two times," he said catching one of my fallen trays before it crashed to the floor along with the food that it carried.  
  
"Thanks," she said considering his comment it then dawned on her.  
  
"Were you the guy that I ran into the other day?" she outburst.  
  
.Squall smile it was the first time she seen him smile. It made her knees weak and she almost dropped her trays again.  
  
Instead of answering the question he took another tray off her hands. "Here let me help you with that," he said. Grateful for his help she directed him to the table that the trays belong to.  
  
"I hope Laguna doesn't see you helping me."   
  
"Don't worry he'll get over it. He's good at getting over things." Before she could ask him what he meant his friend Irvine called from the door impatiently.  
  
"Stop flirting Squall and come on."  
  
"Be there in a second," he called back then turns to Rin a slight blush washing over his cheeks.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Rin," he told her.   
  
She smiles "How do you know my name? I believe I never told it to you."  
  
His blush becomes a deeper red "I make it my business to find out a pretty girls name." he says to her a smile once again forming on his face "Do you have a last name?"  
  
"Heartilly, to you have a last name Squall?" He smiled knowing that he never told her his last name either.  
  
"Lionheart."  
  
"Well maybe see you again?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe," he replied keeping his mysterious mentality. They parted and she watched him join his friends who all gave him mischievous grins and pats on the back.  
  
As they left Rin smiled to herself and went to clear off their table.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seifer arrived a few minutes late to pick Rin up for dinner, but she didn't seem to care. He knew she wouldn't.  
  
He didn't take her any place fancy just a simple little place for pizza. She didn't seem to mind that either in fact she seemed thrilled. Seifer was a little annoyed at how easy it was to please her. It provided no challenge, not that he was looking for a challenge with her anyway. Sure she was pretty, but not the knockout that he was looking for.  
  
He allowed her to ramble on before he spoke up about the real reason why he brought her here.  
  
"I just came from an orphanage and I was supposed to work at a fish factory, but then something inside of me told me to go to Timber."  
  
"Really," Seifer said off handily not really listening to her.  
  
"Well you know the rest," she continued "I went to the bar, got the waitress job…met you."  
  
Seifer didn't say anything he was glad that he had met her, but not for the same reasons as she probably hoped.  
  
"Oh and I met Squall Lionheart today. Do you know him?"  
  
Seifer's head perked up at the name. She seemed to notice his sudden change in position and asked him.  
  
"Do you know what the deal is between Laguna and him? They seemed to know each other, but"-  
  
"Of course they know each other," he told her "There father and son."  
  
Rin let out a gasp "Are they really?"  
  
"I wouldn't say it if they weren't. Laguna's a decent man, but Squall will have no part of him." He noticed Rin's intense stare "He's a mercenary you know how they are."  
  
She took every word he said to heart. Seifer arched an eyebrow and said.  
  
"How did you meet Squall?" he tried to sound indifferently.  
  
"I waited him and his friend's table today." She told him a slight hint of surprise was in her voice she was probably caught off guard by his sudden interest. He hoped she didn't think he was jealous or something. The last thing he wanted was for someone to think that he was jealous of Squall Lionheart.  
  
Squall could be a problem he realized, but he never stayed in town very long it was nothing to worry about. Instead Seifer changed the subject to what he had been waiting to talk about.  
  
"Rin, you ever think about yourself being a princess?" He bluntly asked.  
  
She stared at him incredulously. He didn't think she was going to respond so he continued to talk.  
  
"King Caraway is looking for his lost daughter, Rinoa Caraway. You know you look a lot like the princess."  
  
Rin's incredulous stare didn't falter, but she finally did find her voice "Are you insinuating that I'm Princess Rinoa Caraway?"  
  
"Look I'm just pointing out the facts. You really look like you could be. The majesty's daughter has been missing for 15 years and you said yourself that you've been an orphan for the past 15 years. Do you even remember what your parents look like Rin?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "I'm pointing out the dots you're the one that has to connect them," he told her.  
  
Rin continued to stare at him her expression was shocked to say the least, but he knew he had her where he wanted her.  
  
"Have you ever thought of the possibility that you might actually be a princess?  
  
Rin didn't stop staring at him she looked at him long and hard. "Is this the only reason you brought me here to ask me this? Tell me what's in it for you?"  
  
The girl wasn't as big of a fool as he had thought, all the better when it came to convincing his royal excellence. He put on his best smile and took her hand. He could see her harden resolve melt away with the mere touch of his hand.  
  
"Look you'll still go to work and afterwards I'll train you in the royal ways. The only thing I get out of it is the pleasure of your company."  
  
It took her a bit, but eventually she smiled at me. He had her; with triumph he raises his glass of water.  
  
"To you… Princess Rinoa Caraway."  
  
With an embarrassed smile Rin clinked her glass with his. It was even easier then he thought it would be. 


	2. Loved and Used

Ch. 2 Loved and Used  
  
His friends teased him constantly for the remainder of the evening, but he didn't care he really liked her. She was really pretty and extremely nice. Her long dark brown almost black hair and chocolate eyes stood out vividly in his mind. He liked being with girls, but not all that often did he find himself thinking about one as much as he thought about her.  
  
He was actually excited to go back to Loire's tomorrow and spent the little remainder of the night trying to sleep. His effort was in vain.  
  
Not able to sleep Squall allows his mind to think about her. He found it ironic about bumping into her before. He'd only caught the back of her then, but instantly knew it was her when he saw her again. He didn't know what it meant, but he thought it had to be some kind of sign.  
  
He got up from his bed the next morning as soon as he felt the heat of the morning sun burn on his bare chest through the window. Quickly putting on his favorite black pants and white t-shirt he went down to the lobby to see who else was up.  
  
Upon arriving at the lobby Squall smiled at his two comrades that where present.  
  
"Good morning," he said cheerfully to Quistis and Zell.  
  
"Some bodies pleasant this morning," Quistis said to him a rare smile contagiously spreading across her face.  
  
"The guy has something to smile about. Our Squall found himself a girl." Zell teases punching him in the arm playfully.  
  
"It's not like were dating or anything," he told them rationally.  
  
"If you say so…say Squall what are you going to do today?" Squall's face goes beat red "That's what I thought," Zell said triumphantly.  
  
Wanting the change of subject Squall asks his friends "Where's Selphie and Irvine?   
  
Zell gives him a mischievous wink "I think we should let them sleep in this morning," Squall didn't need any further explanation.  
  
"Well since were not waiting for anyone anymore let's head out." Quistis asked with both he and Zell's agreement the three of them left the hotel.  
  
Down the street was a vender selling the daily paper. Zell paid the vender 25 gil then grabbed his paper from the stand. He sighs in disgust.  
  
"There still looking for that damn girl."  
  
"There never going to find her," Quistis said flatly.  
  
"Well I hope the search is over soon," Squall told them. "Then we won't have to bust down con artist like Seifer anymore for training random girls that they find off the street."  
  
"Do you think that Seifer is scamming something?" Zell asked them.  
  
"I'm sure he's working on something, but to tell you the truth I don't give a damn anymore. I'm tired of messing with him."  
  
"I'm not arguing with you, but what if he is up to something don't you think it's our job to stop him?" Quistis asked him.  
  
They arrived at Loire's and Squall watches as Rin cleans of one of the tables he turns back to Quistis "Unless were hired I'm not going to get myself involved in anymore of Seifer's stupid ploys." Without another word Squall steps into the bar with Quistis and Zell not far behind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rin was caught off guard by the effect that Seifer's simple touch had on her. She was excited about her upcoming nights alone with him, but she couldn't push away the feeling that she was being used.  
  
The next morning at the bar Squall Lionheart and his friends walked in.  
  
She didn't know what to make of Squall. Seifer made him sound like he was some crazy guy who went off the wall on his father, but Rin found Squall just too cute to be crazy. She wanted to get to know the situation better before she made any judgments.  
  
Squall's friends sat down while he walked nervously up to the bar. She found his shyness so adorable. He was nothing like Seifer and Rin was curious what went on between the two of them. It added to the mysteriousness that surrounded Squall Lionheart.  
  
She watched him sit down at the bar she quickly walked over to him. "What can I get you? Can I assume it's too early for a beer?" She asked him jokingly.  
  
Yeah I'll be back for that in twenty minutes for now I'll just take an apple juice."  
  
"Coming right up," she said cheerfully getting his drink. When handed the drink he nodded gratefully to her.  
  
"How was your first day at work?" he asked her.  
  
Knowing that he must have heard that from his friends, she smiled at his genuine curiosity in her.  
  
"As well as can be expected I met this really cool guy yesterday." She teased.  
  
"Well I met someone pretty cool too," he told her.  
  
"Oh really," she said continuing the game that they were playing "was she nice?"  
  
"The nicest," he said making her smile.  
  
"The guy I met was pretty nice too."  
  
They continued smiling at each other. She watched as Squall sat there nervously. He took a long sip of his apple juice before he said anything again.  
  
"I was wondering if you weren't doing anything…" he paused before continuing "if you would like to go out after your shift."  
  
Squall sat there making a great effort not to let his eyes make contact with hers. She would have loved to out with Squall tonight, but she had her thing with Seifer.  
  
"I'm sorry," she told him "I already have something going."  
  
"I understand," he said getting up from the counter. He hid his disappointment well, but Rin knew it was there because she was feeling it too.  
  
He started to walk back to his friends when she called after him "Squall," he looked back at her. "I have tomorrow off."  
  
He smiles "I'll pick you up at noon."  
  
"I can't wait," she told him. With a nod he went back to his friends. Rin went back to wiping tables she shook a bit as she felt even her toes tingle with excitement.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rin came over to Raijin, Fujin and his apartment the next night. He sent Raijin and Fujin out that night so Rin would be fooled into the thinking the night being more intimate then it really was.  
  
She wasn't too enthusiastic about reading about all the past royals, but it was important to lay down all the ground work before we actually got started. I tactfully pushed the matter on her as she nagged me.  
  
"Why do I have to know about the King's sister's husband anyway?"  
  
"I like to be pre-paired for any situation. I just want you to be ready for anything."  
  
Rin glared at him "Why do I have to be ready again? I think I missed that part."  
  
She did it again, just when Seifer thought she was a mindless fool she shows him otherwise. He carefully choose his words as he answered her question.  
  
"When I first saw you I saw someone who was lost. Not like you didn't know where you were, but your soul. I can still see it in your eyes something's missing in you," Seifer buries his eyes into his lap, but not without a quick glance at Rin. She was buying every word. Keeping his voice sad and confused he went on.  
  
"Maybe by finding your missing piece I can find my own. I guess that's some of my incentive to all this."  
  
He turned his eyes back on hers they actually had tears in them. He would have laughed out loud if he didn't know how much that would cost him. Clearing his throat Seifer laid out his final touch.  
  
"I don't know maybe I'm just fooling the both of us."  
  
Rin wipes the tears from her eyes then reaches out for his hand and gently holds it. Gathering herself with her hand still on his she asks.  
  
"What page am I on?"  
  
Hooked, lined and sinker Seifer thought as he told her the page number.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Squall and his friends stayed in that night and ordered hot-dogs from the vender down the street. Squall didn't want to go back to Loires before his date with Rin, which seemed to be the main topic of the night.  
  
"So where are you going to take her?" Zell asked shoving an entire hot-dog into his mouth. The girls gave Zell a look of disgust as Squall answered his question.  
  
"I don't know I think I'll just play it by ear."  
  
"You know you should take her to the rock bluffs in Balamb there so romantic," Selphie suggested.  
  
"A bit too romantic for a first date," Squall told her "plus it's like a days train ride away."  
  
"Making plenty of time to get top know her better," Irvine said jabbing an elbow in his ribs.  
  
"Guys I'm not worried about where I'm going to take her I'm just worried about what am I to do and say. You know how nervous I get around girls."  
  
Quistis stood putting a sympathetic hand on Squall's shoulder "If you just be yourself I'm sure you'll sweep her off her feet."  
  
That whole night Squall stayed up worried. What Quistis said helped, but Quistis was like a sister to him. Loving sisters always told you what you want to hear.  
  
The next day Squall arrived at Loires 15 minutes early, Rin wasn't even there yet. He sat at the bar his back to Laguna who was with a customer. Thankfully Laguna did as Squall usually did to him he ignored him.  
  
Squall spent a good part of the morning deciding what to wear and after a little help from Selphie he finally settled on a blue buttoned down shirt and a pair of kakis, though he would have preferred his black pants and leather jacket.  
  
Nervously he sat down waiting for Rin's arrival. He still didn't know where he was going to take her yet, but he decided he leave that up to her.  
  
When Rin arrived he immediately stood up straighter. She was wearing jeans with a baby blue tank top it was so simple, but Squall thought he had never seen someone so beautiful. Then again she could have come dressed in a clown costume and he still wouldn't have blinked an eye at her beauty.  
  
He walked up to her she was all smiles, he loved her smile it could light up a room.  
  
"You ready?" he asked  
  
"If you are"  
  
Together they left Loires and began walking down the streets of Timber. The young woman asked Squall.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?"  
  
"I thought I let you decide," he told her.  
  
"I don't know what there is to do. With working…and stuff I really haven't got a chance to see the town."  
  
"Then that's what we'll do," Squall told her and lead her off to the heart of Timber.  
  
He showed her everything from the train stations to the printing press in the Timber Mechanics' building. It wasn't really much to see, but her company made up for it ten fold.  
  
He had found out that she was an orphan from Trabia. She had no recollection of her parents or anything before her time at her orphanage. All she had from her unknown life was a ring which she seemed to treasure with all her heart.   
  
He related with her ring, he touched the ring his mother gave him that he wore on his ring finger. Squall choose not to mention his ring he wasn't as open as her.  
  
She also told him her slight interest in being a singer. Squall mused at the idea she sure as hell would hold his attention more then that Victoria ever would.  
  
When she finished telling him about himself she seemed sad and she asked him.  
  
"Is that all rather too sad for you?" Se…someone told me that I seemed lost and sad."  
  
Squall looked at her carefully "I think whoever told you that is an idiot," he said to her dead serious.  
  
"I don't know… I kind of agreed with him. I don't know my past and what I do know is not even worth remembering."  
  
Squall uncomfortably took her hand, but nevertheless he held it gently. "Nothing about you is worthless," he said staring right into her chocolate brown eyes. "When I first saw you I saw a fiery, beautiful girl who has the kindest smile that I had ever seen. I wouldn't consider someone like that, someone like you lost or sad. Maybe just finding herself which takes a lot more courage then someone who's lost could ever have."  
  
When Squall was done talking his face was red with embarrassment for all that he said, but he soon found Rin equally as red.  
  
The two remained silent for awhile. They walked down the street hand in hand. The city seemed to be running by them, but for the two of them it was the first time that things seemed still.  
  
After awhile their silence seemed to wane and Rin asked him. "I've told you all about me I want to hear a little about you."  
  
Her hand was warm in his the warm feeling made him smile.  
  
"What do you want to know?" he asked her the smile still spread across his face.  
  
"How about you, your friends…your family?" he noticed her hesitation when she said family. No doubt that Laguna told her about their relation.  
  
"Well I'm a mercenary I think you know that."  
  
He went on to tell her about all the missions that he and his friends had been on. He told her how they met which made her giggle.  
  
"So Zell saw Irvine from the back and his pony tail was sticking out so he hit on him?" Rin laughed out loud in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah and Selphie was walking with Irvine while Quistis was with Zell. It was such a funny incident that it was impossible not to be friends after it. Squall chuckles "At least that's the story they tell me."  
  
"When did you join them?"  
  
"Well me and an old friend of mine where sent on a mission with Zell and the others. I remember that mission like it was yesterday. They didn't trust my friend Seifer or me"-  
  
Squall stops when Rin's eyes widen "Are you alright?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah…yeah…I'm sorry I just forgot something keep going."  
  
"I'm sorry," squall says "This must be boring I'll stop."  
  
"No don't, I think its interesting keep on talking."  
  
Hesitantly Squall continues "Anyway, the four of them got into a bit of trouble with some Galbadian officials. They where sent to Desert Prison Seifer and I broke into the prison and helped them escape. For the most part we've been friends ever since."  
  
"Aren't…aren't you still friends with Seifer?"  
  
Squall sighs "Some people change and so do their priorities," was all he said on the matter.  
  
Squall noticed that it was starting to get dark. "God it gets dark fast," he told her "Why don't I take you home."  
  
They both knew that he was avoiding the subject of his family, but Squall just didn't feel like getting into it.  
  
Rin lived in an apartment building by the bar. Squall walked her to her door.  
  
"I had really great time tonight," he told her. It was true he had the best time with her.  
  
"I did too," she said brightly then switching her voice over to sadness she asked "When are you guys leaving?"  
  
"Early tomorrow morning," he frowned. It was the first time he ever wanted to stay in Timber.  
  
"Do…do you think I'll ever see you again?"  
  
Noticing her disappointment with him leaving made Squall cheer up, smiling down on her innocent face he says to her "There's no way I think I can go too long without seeing your smile."  
  
He hoped what he said didn't come off too corny, but one look into Rin's eyes told him he didn't. She stood on the tip of her toes giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Till then," she smiles then walks into her building.  
  
Squall stood there a bit longer after she left seriously considering quitting his job.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rin enjoyed every minute with Squall and was terribly sad that he was leaving, even if it was suppose to only be for a short while.  
  
She couldn't believe she told him about her secret desire to be a singer. Even though it was just a silly dream to her Squall seemed to encourage it, it was a nice thought to know that if she ever did pursue a singing career she at least have one fan.  
  
Still much was left a mystery with Squall, but Rin quickly saw that he wasn't trying to hide anything it just seemed to painful for him to talk about.  
  
Soon after Squall dropped Rin off at her apartment she left again to go to the bar. She knew if anyone was to watch her it would seem like she was dating two guys, but to Rin it didn't feel like that.   
  
With Seifer it's more a business relationship then anything else, though, she be the first to admit how attracted she was to him. With Squall it was different he was interested in her. The whole day she kept stealing glances at him and to her delight she caught him doing the same.  
  
Her happy mood took a slight turn when she walked into the bar. Victoria was on stage and as usual every man's eyes where on her.   
  
Rin didn't know why she was so hateful towards the singer. She never did anything personal to her, but when she caught Seifer's focused glaze on her the feeling couldn't be shaken.  
  
Rin desperately wanted to know what happened between Squall and Seifer. She decided not ask Squall who seemed hurt by the subject it be safer to ask Seifer who only held resentment towards it.  
  
She walked up to Seifer he didn't even look away from the woman on stage. Rin tried calling his name but his attention could not be grabbed away from the lovely Victoria.  
  
Without thinking about it Rin began to talk to Seifer. She mentioned her date with Squall and as suddenly as that Seifer's face perks up towards her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He should have taken the matter more seriously, but he let it go and now it had developed into a problem.  
  
He saw the look in her eyes it was the same look he got when he held her hand. The girl was obviously easily influenced. Seifer turned back to beautiful Victoria, why couldn't all women be like her? He looked back down at Rin he knew he had to do something he hated it, but there was no way he could let her get close to Squall. It would undoubtedly ruin everything.  
  
Rin was looking at him queerly she knew something was up she did have some intelligence, but for now Seifer wanted to just sit there and enjoy the beauty that was on stage.  
  
When Victoria's show was over Seifer turned back to Rin who was sitting impatiently next to him looking very upset, he had kept her waiting for awhile without acknowledging her.  
  
"You done drooling?" she snapped.  
  
Seifer didn't like being snapped at nor did he like being told that he was drooling over someone. Seifer wasn't one to follow someone else they always followed him.  
  
Swallowing his pride for only that moment he grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her to Laguna's back room.  
  
"What the"- she started, but didn't get any farther.  
  
"Rin, Squall isn't the type of guy that you want to be with," it was the first time he had been completely honest with her.  
  
"Why?" her question was reasonably, but Seifer dreaded answering it. Shrugging it off he did what he had to do.  
  
"Because I want to be with you," Seifer was always better at sounding honest when he wasn't then when he was actually being honest.  
  
Rin looked up at him her eyes where undecided. He thought his words would have sealed the deal easily, but it wasn't enough she was actually thinking about it. He knew she needed more.  
  
He took Rin in his arms and kissed her. He watched as her eyes closed as their lips connected, he didn't remove his eyes from her as he pulled away. Her eyes still wavered with confusion! He couldn't believe it Squall must have really done a number on her.  
  
He knew he had to say something quick while the heat of their kiss still remained.  
  
"Rin," he took her back into his arms "I need you."  
  
And that was that. She flew her arms around him and he returned the gesture, but not nearly as adamantly as she.  
  
They spent the remainder of the night together. As he instructed her on drinking her tea he noticed her looking at him lustily. Right then and there he once again stopped worrying about Squall. Game over he thought as he reminded Rin to keep her pinky out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The five of them where on the train to Deling City the search for the Princess Rinoa was getting out of hand and the city required their help.   
  
The questions where many for Squall on the train ride to Deling as his friends asked him about his date with Rin.  
  
"Did you kiss?" was the first question out of Irvine's mouth.  
  
"She gave me a harmless kiss on the cheek."  
  
They asked for all the details on what happened on the date and for the most part he told them leaving out only the things that Rin told him about her, they didn't need to know all that.  
  
"So when are you two going to see each other again?" Quistis asked. This was the one question that he couldn't answer because frankly he didn't know.  
  
"I'm going back to Timber on our next break, but who knows when that will be," he told them. The thought was defiantly discouraging.  
  
"Don't worry Squall I'm sure she's counting down the days until you get back," Selphie chirped in. She had a gift to put a positive spin on anything.  
  
Squall nodded "I know I am."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Rin was confused and furious with herself. She let herself fall for Seifer even though thoughts of Squall still dominated her mind.  
  
Seifer said he needed her and she needed him too, but she thought only as a friend.  
  
When he kissed her everything she thought was turned upside down. Whenever he gave her the slightest look or touch her nerves melted and she felt as if she had no control over herself. Seifer knew it too and often he used it against her, especially when she was training.  
  
It was all business with him when she was training to be a "Princess," but when she wasn't training was when he really treated her like one.  
  
He would sometimes come into the bar in the middle of her shifts and sneak away with her to the back room where the two of them would have little make-out sessions. He would go over to her place late at night with some wine and things usually lead to…well other things.  
  
Seifer wouldn't stop his idolizing of Victoria whenever she was on stage, but all in all she couldn't complain too much about their relationship.  
  
The one thing that she couldn't stop worrying about, though, was Squall. She hadn't seen him in little over a month. She worried about him often. She was scared for his safety and always hoped that his missions where going okay wherever he was, but what she worried about most was when he came back. It could be years from now, it could be tomorrow, but someday he was.  
  
She wouldn't kid herself with pretending that she wasn't excited to see him, but she didn't know how she was going to tell Squall about Seifer when he eventually comes back.  
  
Maybe she was thinking to highly of herself. They had only known each other for a few days and they only had one date. On top of which it's been a month since she had last seen him, however, a feeling for him in her still last. She knew she be hurt if his feelings for her disappeared in him.  
  
One night her and Seifer where lying in bed. He had made her read a book on King Caraway. She quickly grew bored of it and turned over to look at Seifer. He had his head behind his hands and seemed to be pondering hard about something.  
  
She hated to bother him, but something had been bugging her for awhile and she knew she feel better about things if she just asked him.  
  
"Seifer?" she gently called to him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked not trying to hide his annoyance.  
  
"What went on between you and Squall?"  
  
He was silent for awhile Rin started to think that he hadn't heard her, but he eventually found his voice.  
  
"You still think about him?" he snapped at her. He didn't sound hurt or jealous, but angry.  
  
"Not really, I guess I just wanted to know."  
  
"There's not much to tell," he told her.  
  
"Would you tell me anyway?" she begged.  
  
"Only if you finish that damn book"  
  
She promised and Seifer started his story.  
  
"I was a mercenary with Squall and his buddies at the time, Squall and I where good chums we had been since we where kids.  
  
He smiled at what seemed to be wishful memories before he continued.  
  
"One mission the six of us where to capture an old man for smuggling illegal drugs from Esthar. We caught the man then inspected his home when we did we found a horde of money from his drug deals. Now this might sound wrong, but I wanted to take it I mean all we would have done with it was hand it over. None of the others wanted anything to do with it, but promised not to say anything if I took some. Well a little later I got called in for taking the money, Squall had sold me out."   
  
Rin laid on the bed listening not saying a word.  
  
"Anyway I spent some time in Desert Prison. When I got out I never really talked to any of them again. I still see Squall and the others from time to time, but ever time I do anger rises in me. Squall got me fired from my job, he made me lose all my friends he practically ruined my life."  
  
Rin didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. What Seifer did was wrong, but to turn in a friend…she almost considered that worst.  
  
For her own sanity Rin choose not to make any judgment and was relieved when Seifer ordered her to continue reading her book.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The basterd was still on her mind he now knew there was nothing he could do to change that. He had spent the last month working very hard to please her mixing a little business with pleasure.  
  
Obviously his efforts were all a waste, the damn girl was almost not worth it. Her process in training to become the princess was going terribly slow. His majesty could be fooled by someone else any day now and they would still be here sitting on their asses.  
  
The next day knowing that Rin had the day off from work he went to Loire's. Ordering a few beers Seifer sat quietly thinking about the circumstances that he had gotten himself involved in when the lights went dim in the bar, the incredible figure of Victoria stepped onto stage.  
  
Her voice sang into his soul, so did her body. Rin couldn't hold a candle to Victoria. At that moment he forgot all his worries and focused on Victoria.  
  
It could have very well been his imagination, but he could have sworn she was looking at him. Coolly Seifer pretended not to notice.  
  
When the show was over the lights turned back on and the bar resumed its usual noise level. Seifer in the mean time went back to his beer.  
  
He was thinking of all the possible ways to break it off with Rin without hurting their business relationship when a sexy voice whispered into his ear.  
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
Seifer turned around standing before him was Victoria herself. The red strapless dress that she was wearing sparkled against her body and her eyes…both where blinding.  
  
He gave the woman a sly smile "It won't be if you sit next to me," he told her patting the seat next to him. She elegantly sat down while he marveled at her perfect figure.  
  
Giving him a sexy grin she says in a beautiful voice "You're not with your usual brunette."  
  
Seifer cringed, had Rin been keeping her from talking to him? Disregarding the thought he tells her.  
  
"She's not mine at least not like that."  
  
The woman seeming not to give the matter another thought leaned closer to Seifer.  
  
"I'll be yours," she said seductively.  
  
Seifer's eyes gleamed "Will you now?" he said smugly.  
  
"Oh ya I've had my eyes on you for awhile Blondie." Seifer instinctively brushed his hands through his hair. The woman smiled smugly at him. The only person he knew that could match his smugness. Seifer looked at the woman up and down; she had a good reason to be smug.  
  
"I know you've been watching me," she said to him not trying to hide her over confidence in her voice.  
  
Seifer looked at the beautiful woman who was in front of him "How could I not?" he asked her with honesty in his voice that had not been heard in years.  
  
Victoria grabbed him by the hand and rushed him to the back room. Before he knew what was happening Victoria had threw herself on him.  
  
Everyman who ever laid eyes on Victoria had fantasized about being in his position. With that thought in mind and Victoria's tongue in his mouth Seifer threw all thoughts of Rin out of his mind. He continued to embrace the beauty that was Victoria as she indulged herself into him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He would never have imagined how crazy things where in Deling City. The streets where filled with Rinoa Caraway want abbes Squall really couldn't blame them though, considering that 10 million gil that was at stake. He just couldn't believe that his majesty didn't see this coming.  
  
Simply put, with how bad his past month has been Squall had never before looked forward so much to a long weekend in his life.  
  
His friends agreed to spend the weekend in Timber. For this he was grateful he knew how much they have rather gone to Esthar.  
  
On the train ride back to Timber Squall was filled with only two emotions excitement and nervousness. He hadn't seen Rin in little over a month, where he couldn't wait to see her again he wondered what her reaction would be.  
  
The mission took a lot longer then he had planned. Would she think he was weird for coming back? Would she still even be available? A month was a long time and Squall thought it impossible for no one to make a move on Rin Heartilly.  
  
Regardless of all these thoughts Squall knew he at least go and see her. He curse himself for the rest of his life if he didn't.  
  
Squall left his friends to settle in their hotel rooms. He wanted to go to Loires alone to see her.  
  
He reached Loires, but he couldn't make himself go in "It's just another girl," he tried telling himself.  
  
The fact was Rin Heartilly wasn't just another girl. Rin Heartilly was nothing short of amazing.  
  
With a deep breathe Squall opened the door. Swallowing his last fear of her not even remembering him he walked into the bar.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Victoria was once again on stage as always she had everyman's undivided attention; including Seifer's who was sitting at a front row table.  
  
Rin hated the feeling of jealousy. It really wasn't a feeling she was used to and now that she was experiencing it she hoped she never had to feel it again.  
  
As Victoria's voice rang in her ears resentment inside of her built up towards the woman. Not able to drown the noise out she created her own with the melodies that always sung in her head she let the words escape.  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
  
As you shyly place your eyes on me  
  
Oh, did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you  
  
A familiar voice awoke her from her trance.  
  
"It should be you up on that stage," said the voice.  
  
Rin felt her heart tighten it was the voice of the only man she knew who couldn't be mesmerized by the beautiful Victoria. The only person she told about her inner desire to become a singer. The only person her boyfriend truly hated.  
  
It was the voice of Squall Lionheart. She looked up at him he was just as handsome as ever. At the sight of him relief that she didn't know had swept over her.  
  
"Hey Squall," she said pleasantly, but painfully "long time no see."  
  
She could see a quick glint of pain appear in his eyes, but was gone as quickly as it came. It made Rin feel bad that she couldn't give him a more affectionate greeting, but she was with Seifer now…She threw a quick glance over to her boyfriend who was still fixating on Victoria.  
  
What harm can come from a hug she thought and wrapped her arms around the young mercenary; Squall returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around her. Rin was suddenly swept with a warm comfort that came from being in Squall's arms. It scared her and she abruptly broke the hug.  
  
Squall looked at her uncomfortably. Breaking the tension that had come between the two she asked him.  
  
"So Mr. Lionheart where have you've been the last month?"  
  
"In a word…hell," with concern she focused her troubled eyes on the young man.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"A lot, but let's just say you don't want to go down to Deling City anytime soon."  
  
Before Rin could ask why she shouldn't go to Deling she caught sight of Squall's dreamy gaze on her.  
  
"What is it?" Rin asked.  
  
Squall looking embarrassed quickly took his eyes off from her. With a blush forming on his face that was redder then an apple Squall managed to stumble out words.  
  
"I…I…was…you know…just thinking…I was thinking…how beautiful you are."  
  
Now Rin was blushing the two embarrassedly turned away from each other. They didn't speak again until Victoria's voice had gone away and the bar returned to its regular activity level.  
  
Squall was the first to speak.  
  
"Rin if your not doing anything tomorrow night I was wondering if you would want to go out."  
  
"Squall," she said sadly, but before she could say anything else she felt another body join her behind the counter. It was Seifer he wrapped his arm around her like marking his territory.   
  
Seifer snarled at Squall "She can't because she's with me."  
  
Hurt showed in his eyes. Squall got up getting the picture, Seifer made it impossible for him not to.  
  
He glanced angrily at Seifer. No, she was mistaken it wasn't anger or even resentment it was look of being hurt.  
  
Without another look at her Squall started to leave. She watched as he neared the bar's door. She wanted to call after him, but no words came out. Rin still felt Seifer's arm around her as Squall turned around one last time.  
  
"Your luck Seifer she's a pretty good gal," Without another word Squall left. Squall's departure left her with a surprised feeling one she hadn't expected. He left her feeling lost.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Hey! Okay, well, that was the second chapter, hope you likes! Aren't you glad I FINALLY put it up?   
  
heheheheh, okay, well, anyways, thank-you very much for your reviews:  
  
PrincessMercury: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Keiry: I hope you read the rest, and I'm happy that you like it so far!  
  
The third chapter will be up soon! I promise!!!!! 


	3. A Hearts Torment

Ch. 3 A Hearts Torment  
  
That was close he could see that want in her eyes and the memory of himself fading away.  
  
If that 'righteous' son of a bitch and her got together kiss the 10 million gil goodbye, along with all of his dreams.  
  
The satisfaction of seeing the hurt look on Squall's face felt good, but he knew that it came at a price. He felt Rin's angry glare penetrating him he turned to look at her. He didn't like the look she was giving him at all, especially coming from her.  
  
"Don't look at me like that?" he snapped.  
  
You didn't have to tell him at least not like that," she snapped back.  
  
"You have no right to intervene in my relationship with Squall. You weren't there you don't know what I've been through!" His argument was a legitimate one and she knew it.  
  
What happened between Squall and himself still burned him. Regardless the son of a bitch had to right to turn him in his betrayal would forever light a fire in Seifer's soul and nothing that Rin said was going to extinguish that fire.  
  
From within his thoughts he heard Rin shyly say.  
  
"He's my friend."  
  
"He was mine at one time too; trust me being his friend was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made."   
  
He watched as she seemed to be contemplating something. Seifer's eyes wondered over to Victoria who was staring at him tantalizingly through the stage curtain. She was waiting for him not wanting to hold her up a second longer he hurriedly says to Rin.  
  
"Why don't you go home I'll meet you at your apartment later tonight."  
  
"What are you going to do until then?" she asked him.  
  
"I need time to think," he lied.  
  
"Alright," Rin said apprehensively.  
  
He watched as she put away her pad and pencil Seifer kept his eye's on her till she was out the door. Once she was out of sight he didn't waste another moment as he practically ran to the stage.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Squall wandered aimlessly for awhile before returning back to the hotel. He knew that he shouldn't be all that surprised that she was with someone, but Seifer? The thought of Rin in Seifer's arms and…it sickened him.  
  
He knew he had no right to criticize their relationship he hadn't known her very long or for that matter very well, but…damn her, he didn't mean it but he felt it. What did she have that made him feel the way he did?  
  
Another emotion struck Squall other then anger, betrayal and resentment it was fear. Squall knew Rin wasn't his to save, but he knew Seifer and the thought of her with him didn't settle well in his stomach at all. It wasn't just jealousy either.  
  
Squall went back to the hotel where his friends where gathered.  
  
Upon first sight of Squall Irvine joked "Why you home so early I thought I wouldn't be seeing you till tomorrow morning." The smile on Irvine and everyone else's faces faded as they got a better look at Squall's sullen expression.  
  
The next question Irvine asked was only out of concern "What happened Squall?"  
  
He told his friends about what happened at Loires and when he told them about Seifer their reactions were more irate then his.  
  
"What is that son of a bitch doing in Timber!?" Zell asked his hatred almost out of control.  
  
"I thought he be in Deling where all the Rinoa Caraway action his for sure," Selphie whined her voice more shocked then angry, but not by much.  
  
"What is that Rin dong with someone like Seifer?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I won't let myself get upset. As long as she's happy then everything is fine." It was a lie and everyone knew it.  
  
"Squall are you saying that you're alright with this girl being with Seifer?" Quistis asked him incredulously "you do remember Seifer and all that he has done?"  
  
"Of course I do!" he shouted at her. Everyone took a few steps back from him Squall wasn't one for outburst.   
  
"What the hell should I do about it!? Of course I fear what Seifer might do to her," Squall's voice calmed down, but a fierce passion that still remained had his friends hanging off his every word. "I haven't known her very long I have no right to say anything to her."  
  
Everyone remained quiet Squall rarely ever showed rare emotion. His friends where taken back by the emotion that was showing on his face there was so much that the five of them couldn't distinguish exactly what their friend was going through. Only Quistis was able to say something.  
  
"Are you honesty willing to stand back and idly watch her with Seifer?" she asked him.  
  
With a look of despair Squall spoke "Who the hell am I to protest?"  
  
"I won't believe that I'll never believe that." Quistis said lastly before leaving the room.  
  
Squall stood there watching the door shut behind Quistis. He felt encouraging hand fall on his shoulder it belonged to Zell who tried to reason with him.  
  
"Squall, your nineteen years old you're too young to worry about some girl you barely know."  
  
Squall shook his head wishing Zell's words where true. Squall was never easily convinced, but for whatever reason he was about her. Nevertheless, for his friend's sake he pretended to consider Zell's words.  
  
"Maybe," he told him "Maybe."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rin knew Seifer's hatred towards Squall was only led on by Squall's betrayal. She also knew that she had no right to get involved she'd been contemplating this thought for awhile and to her dismay the outcome in her head was always the same…she shouldn't get involved. Nevertheless, she still had a strong urge to see Squall, if only as a friend.  
  
Where Rin had no right to make any judgment on Squall and Seifer's relationship Seifer had no right to decline her friendship with Squall.  
  
Seifer had many friends besides her as a girlfriend. Rin had only him and Laguna, but the forty some year old hardly counted. When Seifer was out with his friends she was alone. She didn't mind being alone, but whenever she really needed to be around someone Seifer was never there.  
  
It was sad that if Squall had come back a month ago things would have been different. She knew Squall would be gone a lot with his job, but she still defiantly considered a romantic relationship right before he left, but now after Seifer she didn't expect any relationship at all from Squall.  
  
She couldn't blame Seifer. Though, Squall betrayed him and no matter the circumstances that betrayal gave Seifer every right to hold angry feelings towards Squall. At least in Rin's insignificant opinion it did. As Seifer so often pointed out what she thought on matters carried little weight.  
  
Rin wondered what it was that kept her with Seifer. Other then his sentimental and touching moments which came few and far between she couldn't think of anything. He didn't necessarily treat her well either he wasn't awful, but wasn't particularly kind either.  
  
She often felt as if she was being used by Seifer as he tried to shape her into being Rinoa Caraway. Rin didn't really care about being princess the only true incentive she got was being alone with Seifer. Right then as she that thought escape her she knew why she was still with Seifer…she was lonely.  
  
At least back at the orphanage she never once felt the feeling of loneliness. Rather it was another orphan or mother Edea, at least there was always someone. Here that wasn't the case here there was only Seifer.  
  
That night without Seifer was especially lonely. She respected that Seifer had to be alone, but all the while she desperately needed comfort.  
  
When she heard the knock on the door her heart skipped a beat. He first thought was Seifer had decided to come back earlier then expected, but the thought fleeted when Rin remembered that Seifer had a key to her apartment and wouldn't knock.  
  
Her next thought made her move hastily to answer the door. Expecting to see Squall when she flung open the door Rin soon found herself sorely mistaken, there standing before her was Squall's friend Quistis.  
  
Rin had to take a step back what in the world was she doing here? Rin was about to invite her in, but as soon as Quistis spoke she found no need.  
  
"This will be short," the elegant woman told her "Your probably thinking I've come to tell you off, but I'm not I came to warn you."  
  
Rin instinctively took another step back "Warn me about what?" she asked thinking that Quistis was threatening her.  
  
"To warn you about Seifer," she told her "I think you're a big girl who can take care of herself, but Squall's worried even if he won't say it I can see that he is."  
  
Rin carefully studied Quistis who seemed to have good attentions, but Rin still doubted that Quistis truly wanted to help her.  
  
"Seifer isn't someone to be trusted. If it seems like he's up to something he probably is."  
  
She didn't know why, but Rin went to the immediate defensive towards Quistis' statement.  
  
"Squall isn't exactly someone to be trusted either." She snapped only half meaning what she said.  
  
Now it was Quistis turn to take offence "where the hell do you get the nerve to say that!?" she asked her angrily.  
  
"Seifer told me about Squall turning him in when he took some of the drug dealer's money."  
  
After snapping at her again Rin was surprised to Quistis laughing.  
  
"He's really playing you for a fool," Quistis told her. Rin was only able to give her a stare. What did she mean by that?  
  
Quistis continued talking but now her laughter had stopped and her demeanor went back to it's usual serious self.  
  
"Squall didn't turn Seifer in the rest of us did," she went on to explain.  
  
"We where all staking out a drug dealer, by we I mean Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Squall and myself. We had gotten a lead that there was going to be a drop off that night. Once we saw someone enter the drug dealer in questions house we went in."  
  
Quistis sighed a heavy sigh "Squall took lead into the house, but the two where ready for us. They began shooting Squall would have been dead if Seifer hadn't decided to go around back. He shot both the drug dealer and the drug dealer's customer.  
  
"We called for an ambulance while we where waiting for it to come we took a look around the house. Seifer had found a horde of the dealer's cash. Seifer asked us all if we wanted any of it, but of course none of us did. Seifer took a good share of the money and made us swear not to tell a soul, unfortunately we later had to."  
  
Quistis stopped for a moment she seemed to still be comprehended the events.  
  
"Somehow the local authorities got wind of the missing money. They asked Squall about the money it seemed that customer that Seifer shot was still conscious at the time and saw Seifer take the money. Squall knew what Seifer would be facing if convicted, this wouldn't be Seifer's first offence. Knowing that judgment would be more lenient on himself… for the sake of his best friend Squall took the fall."  
  
Rin stood there stunned she couldn't believe it, but yet she could.  
  
"Once the rest of us heard what Squall had done we weren't going to watch him jeopardize his life and career for Seifer's mistake. The four of us decided to turn Seifer in ourselves.  
  
If this was all true then what Seifer had told her was a lie. It didn't make sense that Seifer was lying to her his resentment towards Squall was so real. If this was all true why did he hate Squall so fiercely?  
  
As if answering her thoughts Quistis told her why.  
  
"The council who banned Seifer from being a mercenary and assigned him to one year in the Desert Prison told Seifer that Squall and his friends turned him in. The fact that we turned him in didn't bother him as much as having Squall turn him in. They had been friends for so long."  
  
"No matter what we told Seifer he didn't believe us that Squall had nothing to do with him being turned in and that he in fact turned himself in. I don't know why Seifer refused to believe us, maybe he hated the fact the Squall was going to move on without him maybe he just deep down always had it in for Squall it's hard even today to say."  
  
"Anyway the night before Seifer was being sent away to the Desert Prison he went after Squall you can see the results of the battle on their foreheads."  
  
As preposterous as what Quistis was saying it was all making sense to her. In her mind missing pieces where finally coming together slowly, but surely.  
  
"Squall tried to talk to Seifer with frequent visits to his prison cell, but Seifer didn't care…after all that Seifer was never the same again."  
  
The story was nothing like she imagined it be, but one reason or another she believed every word of it. She now felt guilty for placing the blame on Squall before even finding out what really happened.  
  
"So don't you ever dare say that Squall cannot be trusted! It be a sad sad world the day that Squall Lionheart can't be trusted."  
  
Rin could still feel Quistis' disgusted stare even as she left her door frame. She was about to close her door when she heard voices come from down the hall.  
  
"Why hello Quistis, what is a bitch like you doing out on a night like this," it was Seifer's voice which sounded happily fake. "Shouldn't you be turning into a vampire right about now?'  
  
"Go to hell Seifer," she heard Quistis spat.  
  
Footsteps where now heading her way and before Rin could close her door Seifer was standing right in front of her.  
  
"I'm glad you waited up for me," Seifer said sarcastically walking right into her apartment.  
  
"Why don't you come in," Rin said bitterly to herself.  
  
After listening to Quistis Rin felt differently towards the man in her apartment. She didn't know if she wanted to bring anything up to Seifer, but when he asked what Quistis was doing here she thought it be best just to be honest.  
  
"She came to tell me something."  
  
"What?" Seifer asked suspiciously.  
  
"She told me what happened between you and Squall a few years back."  
  
"Now did she," his tone wasn't what she expected he was almost laughing.  
  
"Did she tell you that her and I use to date? I dumped her right before I went to prison. I wouldn't put it pass her to take the opportunity to make me look bad. I don't think she ever got over me very well."  
  
Rin couldn't believe him "Don't you think you're being a bit big headed?"  
  
"Rin just keep your nose out of business that isn't yours," he still seemed to be laughing at the situation his laughter only irritate her.  
  
"Seifer," she said seriously "Quistis told me how Squall wasn't the one to turn you in. She told me that he turned himself in for you and I…I kind of believe her."  
  
Laughter no longer seemed to be processed in Seifer. His expression went dry, only his eyes showed any emotion and right then they where looking murderous.  
  
Seifer looked her right in the eyes. "Stay the hell away from my past!" It has nothing to god damn do with you!"  
  
As soon as the words escaped his mouth Seifer was out of there. Rin called after him but all she got was a slammed door in her face.  
  
At that moment Rin felt awful she didn't mean to hurt him. She still cared for him regardless of what happened in his past. He was right when saying she had nothing to do with his past only his future.  
  
However, What Rin felt the worst about was not what she said to Seifer, but what he had said to Squall and felt a stronger need to apologize to him then Seifer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Squall laid that night draped in sheets that didn't belong to him, in a bed that wasn't his, in a room that wasn't his, the building he was in wasn't his. The very town that he grew up in wasn't even his.  
  
Squall lived in a world where nothing was his. He had no where to go home to and besides his friends that he traveled with he had no one to go home to.  
  
That was one thing that Squall found so appealing about Rin. She was someone to come back to, of course she was also so much more. It was just that if Squall's world fell apart around him he'd wouldn't care because he have some one as incredible as Rin to go to…at least that was what Squall thought.  
  
Squall did care that Rin was with Seifer. It wasn't jealousy at all Squall just wanted to be with her. He cursed himself for getting so attached so fast.  
  
He and his friends where leaving for Esthar in the morning. Timber no longer held the appeal that it did 24 hours ago.   
  
Squall try as he might couldn't slip her from his mind. He remembered his last thought that night was praying that Seifer treated her as well as she deserved.  
  
Next morning the five of them waited for their train at the Timber train station. They were all quiet which was odd for the five of them, even at this time in the morning. They all must have realized what Squall was leaving behind and wanted to give him time to mourn. For this Squall was grateful.  
  
It wasn't until Selphie gave a shout that the silence was broken.  
  
"What is it?" Irvine asked.  
  
"My numb chuck I think I left them at the hotel!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Selphie quickly checked over her belongings "Yes," she confirmed "It's not here."  
  
"The train is going to be here in twenty minutes we better hurry," Quistis instructed making her way out of the station. Squall grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Don't worry," he said "I'll go alone."  
  
"Are you sure?" Quistis asked him.  
  
Squall had already started jogging towards the hotel "Yeah I could use the run," and before any one else could argue about the matter he was out of the station.  
  
With Squall being in the excellent shape that he was it took no time for him to arrive back at the hotel. Selphie's numb chuck was lying on her bed. Squall grabbed it then began to sprint down the hotel's halls when he bumped into someone knocking them over. When he went to help that person up he froze, it was Rin.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked helping her to her feet.  
  
"I…I came to see you."  
  
Squall stood there not knowing what to say. Here she was right in front of him and he had to leave. Shit! Squall knew he had to get going, but something in him must have told his feet not to move.  
  
"Can we go somewhere to talk?" she asked him sweetly.  
  
"No," was all he said. Looking hurt Rin began to walk away.   
  
Squall knew that he had to say something or she was going to walk out of his life forever "Rin," he called to her and watched her turn around.  
  
She was so beautiful that it made him weak in the knees. He walked up to her not taking his eyes of her own.  
  
"I have to catch a train," he said apologetically "But I know I'll be coming back and when I do if you still want to talk…well we can."  
  
She smiled "I'll be waiting,"  
  
"Don't hold your breathe," he joked smilingly back at her.  
  
With reluctance Squall parted from her. He knew he really had to book ass if he wanted to catch the train, but he couldn't stop himself. He stopped in the middle of the hall and locked his eyes once again with Rin's.  
  
Breaking his eye contact with her Squall ran like hell to the station.  
  
With just catching the train Squall collapsed into an empty seat next to his friends.  
  
As Squall handed Selphie her numb chuck she asked him "What took you so long?"  
  
Squall smiled to himself before he answered "I got side tracked by someone."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Squall had left again, but for some reason it was now different. She wouldn't be waiting for him to come back, this time she would be wanting him to come back.  
  
Rin wanted Squall to come back so bad that it made each day drag by ever so slowly, but when he did come back her welcome was much more pleasant then last time.  
  
It was a week after he left that Squall surprised her at the bar. When she saw him she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. It made him blush but at least he returned the affection by hugging her back.  
  
"So do you still want to have that talk?" he asked her grinning stupidly.  
  
"I get off in two hours," she told him "how about you come back then?"  
  
He slams his fist down on the counter cheerfully "I'll do just that."  
  
Rin knew that she should probably tell Seifer that she was going out with Squall, but he didn't have to know everything that she does. He does plenty without her knowledge, besides she planned for her time out with Squall to be completely innocent.  
  
When Squall came back two hours later all thoughts of Seifer vanished.  
  
Squall and Rin went to a little restaurant down the street from Loire's. The night was filled with laughter and smiles, but all good things must come to an end they both knew it Squall, however, was the first to bring it up.  
  
"So how are things with Seifer?" He asked Rin looked up at him "Come on you knew one of us had to bring him up."  
  
"I know," she told him mournfully "I just wish we didn't have to."  
  
Squall looks at her his grey-blue eyes where intense "If you don't mind me asking," he continued more hesitantly "Why are you with Seifer?"  
  
Rin couldn't meet his eyes. Why was she with Seifer? She couldn't even explain her answer to herself there was no way she be able to explain it to Squall.  
  
"I only ask because he just doesn't seem to make you very happy."   
  
That wasn't true…well at least it wasn't when they where all alone, but in public he wasn't really good to her.  
  
"I think that's for me to judge," was all she told him.  
  
"Fair enough," Squall replied "I just want to know he's everything you want. I know Seifer I know most of the woman that he's been with…I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"I'm a big girl Squall I can handle it"-  
  
"Yourself," he finished her sentence "I know I'm just worried…sorry," Squall continued to eat his meal.  
  
The rest of their night was pleasant and when he dropped her off she was sure he would kiss her good night, but of course he didn't. Instead he gave her some troubling news.  
  
"Rin me and the guys have been transferred to Balamb. It's going to be pretty hard for me to come by Timber now…I…I probably won't see you for a long time."  
  
She didn't know what to say she was devastated. How could she not see him?  
  
"Balambs not that far I can come see you." Rin suddenly spoke up the thought just occurring to her.  
  
"I'm sure Seifer would like love that," Squall said sarcastically.  
  
"Well he's going to have to deal with it because I know that I won't be able to handle not seeing you."  
  
Her reply made a huge smile spread across his face. He was about to leave without any good bye exchange when Rin stopped him by grabbing him by the arm and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I'll see you in Balamb then?" he asked a smile still hadn't left his face.  
  
"Mad Shiva's couldn't stop me," she told him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seifer knew he had neglected Rin for some time now. He was with Victoria now and it was hard to make time for her, but he knew a dinner was long over due so he made reservations at the best place in Timber.  
  
Rin dressed in her finest, which wasn't much, just a simple pale dress. However, she was looking better then usual and it made Seifer consider staying at her place tonight, but he quickly dismissed the thought.  
  
Victoria was fine with him seeing Rin as long as it helped his plan, but she probably wouldn't take to well to him sleeping with her. At least Rin didn't seem to miss it, although that disturbed him a bit.  
  
They where seated in the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Seifer it's really nice here," she said taking the place in.  
  
"Well I thought you deserved a nice night out."  
  
Rin smiled a nervous smile. Something was on her mind Rin Heartilly wasn't a cunning one he could see right through her.  
  
"What's up?" he asked her.  
  
His question seemed to startle her.  
  
"I…I was wondering about or was thinking if it be alright if I visited my old orphanage just for the weekend."  
  
That was it, all that nervousness just to ask to go home for the weekend? Even Seifer was amazed at how much he owned this girl. As far as her going away he was fine with it. In fact he was ecstatic. It gave him the chance to be alone with Victoria without having to worry.  
  
"You go I think it will be good for you get away for a bit."  
  
"You sure? I won't be training to become Princess Rinoa during this time." Seifer detected her resentment towards the princess.  
  
"Don't worry about it I want you to have some fun I'll talk to Laguna for you."  
  
"Thank you Seifer," she said relieved giving him a grateful hug.  
  
"It's nothing just tell me when you think you'll be leaving."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rin knew she should have told Seifer the truth, but it was so much easier to lie. She just wanted to see Squall and by telling Seifer the truth would only upset him. She this wasn't the right mentality, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.  
  
With permission from Laguna to take a few days off Rin was planning to leave for Balamb the next day.  
  
Seifer came by early the next morning to say goodbye with a kiss the two parted. Rin felt a wave of guilt as Seifer's lips brushed against hers. It's true that they hadn't been together as much as they once had, but that still gave her no right to lie to him.  
  
On the train ride to Balamb Rin promised to herself not to let things get out of hand. She prayed that she stick to that promise.   
  
Later that afternoon Rin arrived in the beautiful city of Balamb. The sea breeze swept through her hair. It made Rin remember how close she was to settling her life here and she couldn't help but to wonder what her life would have been like if she did.  
  
Squall had written to her saying that he had an apartment with his friend Zell down by the docks. It didn't take long to arrive at the apartment with the ocean view.  
  
Even though the fresh air smelt incredible it was a bit colder on this side of town and Rin was grateful to step into the shelter of the apartment building.  
  
By looking up his last name Lionheart Rin was able to find out his apartment was on the top floor room 42.  
  
She got up to his door and was about to knock but something stopped her. She hadn't told Squall she was coming and she got the feeling like she was going to interrupt something.  
  
Deciding that she didn't lie to Seifer for nothing she knocked on the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Why Zell would bring the woman to their apartment was beyond Squall. Well he knew why he brought them, but why he wanted Squall to get involved was the part that got to him.  
  
He knew Squall wasn't into dating random woman.   
  
Squall's arms still hurt from Zell grabbing them and dragging him into the kitchen after Squall had told him he was going to bed.  
  
"Squall what's your problem?" Zell shouted in a whispered voice "These chicks are hot."  
  
"Zell," he complained "Its really not"- Zell wouldn't let him get any further.  
  
"Stop thinking about that waitress you don't want any chick that's Seifer's chick anyway."  
  
Squall looked at the spiky haired man "So was Quistis."  
  
"That's different."  
  
Squall didn't see how it was different, but he was sick of arguing "Fine Zell have it your way," he said giving up.  
  
For the rest of the night he hung out with Zell and his woman friends, though it wasn't enjoyable. They had nothing interesting to say they where just big chested, long blond haired bimbos who only seemed interested in getting it on.  
  
That might be enough for Zell who was happily making out with one of the woman on the couch, but Squall wanted more. He was so relieved when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," he said getting up hastily from his seat and away from the woman who was centimeters away from him.  
  
Without even a glance from Zell who didn't seem the least bit interested at who was at the door Squall answered it.  
  
"Rin!" he exclaimed at the woman at the door.  
  
"Hey, I thought I drop in," her hesitation when she spoke made him want to comfort her, but he restrained himself "I hope you don't mind?"  
  
He didn't mind, but now wasn't the best time. Zell was still preoccupied and the other woman was looking at him hungrily.  
  
"It's no problem, but here," he grabbed her bag and set it in the apartment "why don't I give you a tour of the town."   
  
And off the two went into the beautiful city of Balamb.  
  
"You should really become a tour guide Squall your good at it," Rin joked as he showed her around the shopping center.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, come on I want to take you to the rocks."  
  
They reached the rocks Squall watched as Rin stood there in awe. The rocks at the end of Balamb beach gradually inclined to be 40 feet high. The ocean water shimmered against them with the blue haze of the night coming in.  
  
"Come on," he urged helping her onto the first rock "It's even better on top."  
  
The climb to the top was difficult for Rin, but with his help she gradually made her way. Once she almost slipped luckily Squall was there to grab her arm she collapsed into his chest. She laughed shyly as she continued her way up the rocks.  
  
The two of them reached the top and Squall watched as Rin's breathe was taken away. She stood looking out to the vast ocean. The night's moon enhanced her pale skin as Squall stood before her he thought he had never seen such a beautiful sight, but it wasn't the ocean blue that had caught his attention.  
  
He slowly walked up to Rin and whispered into her ear "I told you it's better."  
  
"Squall," she gasped "I…this place…" she seemed not to be able to grasp the feeling with words. She didn't need to all Squall had to do was take one look at her and he knew exactly what she was feeling.  
  
Rin suddenly laughs catching him off guard  
  
"What?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I was supposed to go to Balamb to work in a fish factory, but I choose to seek another life in Timber. Now seeing all this being a fish packager doesn't seem so bad."  
  
"I could never see you as a fish packager you deserve to be something more then that."  
  
She looks at him "You see me as a waitress, no a singer, oh wait better yet the princess," she laughed at her own sarcasm.  
  
Squall stepped forward so they both were looking directly in the others eyes he whispers to her "I see you being whatever you want to be."  
  
Rin's eyes didn't batter not even when a tear came rolling down from one.  
  
"Squall…I don't know what I want," Rin says desperately. Their faces where moving closer to each other.  
  
"That's okay knowing what you want is half the battle. Just know you can do anything that you set your heart to never I mean never limit yourself."  
  
Their lips were now only a breathe away and Squall wanted so bad to connect them, but knew that's not for him at the moment to decide.  
  
Rin started to breathe faster. Squall still hadn't taken his gaze off hers.  
  
"I…I can't do this," she whispered.  
  
"I know," was all he could say.  
  
"I better get you to a hotel," Squall wanted to tell her she could stay at his place, but knew she wouldn't go for that. Even though Squall truly only wanted her there with completely innocent and kind intentions in mind.  
  
Carefully they walked down the rocks and he walked her to the town's hotel.  
  
"I'll pick my bag up in the morning."  
  
"Sounds good," he smiled trying to break the tension that formed around them.  
  
"Good night Squall," Rin said walking into the hotel.  
  
Squall didn't go home right away. He instead went back to the beach where he skipped rocks. The rocky shore kept being swept over by the ocean waves which was the only sound that contended with his thoughts.  
  
Squall wished he could get over her or at least stop thinking about her constantly. He had no idea what it was that he was feeling the only thing he knew was it was entirely foreign to him.  
  
He eventually returned to his apartment. Zell and his lady friends where no were to be seen. Squall jumped into his bed and left his thoughts continue into his slumber.  
  
The next morning came and Squall awoke with a yawn. He groggily walked into the living room wondering to himself what he and Rin should do today.  
  
It took him back when he saw that he wasn't the only one up. Zell laid wide awake spread across the couch his expression somber.  
  
"What's going on Zell?" The martial arts expert never woke up before dawn if he could help it.  
  
"She came over this morning," he told him.  
  
Knowing the answer Squall asked anyway "Who?"  
  
"Rin," Zell said dully "she came for her bag she wanted me to tell you she's sorry."  
  
Squall should have known something like this was going to happen. She was with Seifer he had no right to do any of the things he did last night as innocent as they may be. She was his friend and Squall felt extreme guilt for taking advantage of their friendship.  
  
"You all right man?" Zell asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah it was just one of those nights."  
  
Zell gives Squall a playful pat on the back "Woman, what can you do buddy?"  
  
Squall smiled weakly "I wish I knew."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************** 


	4. Found

Ch. 4 Found  
  
Seifer was enjoying his time with Victoria without having to worry about Rin. It's not that Seifer ever felt guilty about the things he did with Victoria, but if Rin ever found out his plans would be royally screwed.  
  
It was the afternoon after Rin left the day before. He and Victoria where still lying naked in bed relaxing from the activities of last night.  
  
Seifer found himself caressing Victoria's silky skin lightly with his fingers. She was so beautiful, so beautiful that in fact Seifer was actually considering committing himself to her as so as the Rin thing was over. He knew that any man would give his left testicle to be in his position right now.  
  
Basking in his naughty thoughts of Victoria Seifer almost fell out of bed when the door slammed open and in stepped Rin.  
  
The look on her face as she caught sight of him in bed with another woman was pure pain. Seifer was surprised that he felt a small amount of guilt, but it quickly subsided as soon as she opened her mouth.  
  
"And I felt bad when I went for a walk with Squall you basterd!" Without another word Rin stormed out of the room.  
  
When the hell did she go for a walk with Squall? Indifferently Seifer turned over to Victoria who was staring at him.  
  
"So she knows then," she says to him  
  
"Seems to be the case"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" she asked.  
  
Seifer knew he should run after Rin, but Victoria's beauty made him stagnant. He leans closer to the singer.  
  
"I'll take care of it later," he tells her following his words with a passionate string of kisses.   
  
* * * * *  
  
How could she be so stupid? How could she be so naïve? How could she be so trusting of someone she knew couldn't be trusted? Rin was very angry and hurt about Seifer cheating on her, but more angry at herself for being all those things above.  
  
Rin yearned to be with Squall at the moment. It was he who she wanted to be with to begin with, but things got in the way and somehow Rin found herself with Seifer.  
  
She didn't even know how she got with Seifer in the first place. She knew she was with Seifer a lot especially with her training and with Squall not being around Seifer's charming personality and good looks eventually got to her. Rin cursed herself for being so weak.  
  
Rin recalled walking on the rocks with Squall so tempted to share a kiss with him. Rin wished she would have…no she didn't that would make her just as worse as Seifer. An image of him and Victoria popped into her mind, no not quite as bad-but close.  
  
Rin knew what she wanted to do and didn't spare another moment being away from Squall. Taking her bag she walked back to the train station.  
  
The next train didn't leave until midnight which was currently three hours away. Not caring Rin bought the ticket anyway. She found an empty bench where she was content on waiting until her train was to depart to Balamb. Unfortunately for Rin she wasn't able to wait alone. Two hours into her wait Seifer came running into the train station.  
  
She hated him, but not fully. As much as she tried to deny it there was still something about him. Even as he approached and she traced no signs of remorse for what he had done she still didn't totally hate him, but she wanted to.  
  
"There you are," he called to her relieved.  
  
Rin didn't respond all she could do was look daggers at him.  
  
"Where you off to?" he asked looking at her luggage. She didn't respond.  
  
"I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be, but will you at least talk to me."  
  
"Tell Laguna I'm sorry, but I won't be coming back to work."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"I'm going to Balamb."  
  
"For what?" Seifer was getting worked up and Rin found pleasure in making him sweat.  
  
"Squall," she answered. Rin didn't feel like she had to explain any farther she felt like she never had to explain anything to Seifer Almansy again.  
  
"You're leaving…for good?" she nods "For Lionheart?" Rin repeats her previous gesture.  
  
She had never seen Seifer so distraught, but knew he wasn't upset about loosing her, but for losing Rinoa Caraway. Seifer gets down on one knee and against his better nature begins to beg.  
  
"Rin, I'm sorry please don't leave us."  
  
Us? The word coming from his mouth seemed so outrageous. With Seifer there was never an "us" it was only and always about him.  
  
"Rin, I'll leave Victoria," he stopped for a second before continuing. "Just please don't leave me."  
  
"Seifer," she addressed him making sure there was no emotion backing her words "I'm leaving you and Timber tonight as far as either of you goes from here on out I could care less."  
  
Seifer stands up throwing his arms in the air "So that's it, you just leave when things get tough. Don't think by leaving your ever going to find yourself, find your missing piece."  
  
"I'm sure as hell not going to find it here," she snapped sick of playing his mind games.  
  
"Fine you can leave, but what about Rinoa Caraway you can't just leave her because she's you."  
  
"Screw Rinoa Caraway the only person who ever cared about her was you!"  
  
Seifer defeated storms away but something seemed to stop him and he walks back up to her.  
  
"Rin I might have been dishonest most of our time together, but never once did I doubt that you were- no are the real Princess Rinoa Caraway. Between us, though, the most dishonest person here is you for doubting yourself."  
  
Seifer once again stormed away only this time he didn't come back. Rin tried to forget his last statement she tried to place it with the rest of his lies, but she couldn't.  
  
Was she being dishonest with herself? Rin didn't know, but she didn't spend long pondering about it as she got up from the bench and boarded the train. She took her seat on the train and sat as it made its way to Balamb. There were other things to think about at the moment then what Seifer had said. Like what was Squall going to say when she once again turns up on his doorstep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He sat lazily in bed. Everyone had gone to the local night club, but Squall at the moment wasn't up for the atmosphere.  
  
Thoughts of the night before with Rin took over his mind. Squall wished for the thousandth time that he could stop thinking about her, but easier said then done.  
  
It was getting late and Squall knew that Zell would be back any minute now. If he knew that they where going to be this long he might have gone with them. He was sick of being alone with his thoughts.  
  
There was a light knock coming from his door that made Squall jump out of bed. Zell had a key; he thought curiously, was he too drunk to use it or something? Squall ran to the door opening it.  
  
"R…Rin?" he stuttered shocked to see the silhouette of Rin's figure in his doorway.  
  
She looked at him her hazy brown eyes filled with so many emotions they where near impossible to read, but Squall made a valiant effort…what he saw made his heart clench.  
  
"What's wrong Rin?" he asked his voice full of concern.  
  
"I caught…" Rin suddenly lost her voice but after taking a deep breathe she regained "I caught Seifer in bed with Victoria."  
  
"The singer?" he asked knowing that it wasn't the most comforting thing to say but it was the first the thing he thought of.  
  
Rin nodded her lips where trembling. She reminded him of a child that lost her parents. Hesitantly, but surely Squall wrapped his arms around her. Rin sank into his chest he could feel her body shake from quiet sobs.  
  
Squall gently stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
In a hoarse whisper he hears Rin say "I'm sorry."  
  
Squall turned her away from his chest and looked her straight in the eyes. What in the world was she sorry for? "Why are you sorry if anyone should be sorry it should be me," he told her searching her eyes for an answer before she said anything.  
  
Not breaking their eye contact she says to him "I'm sorry for not following my heart in the beginning. For leaving you when really all I wanted was to be with you."  
  
Squall could literally feel his heart flutter. He never before felt half as much for a girl as he felt for Rin, but something kept him from returning the kind of words that he so wanted to share with her. Instead he asked her.  
  
"What do you want Rin?"  
  
He had sort of asked her this question before, but never got a satisfying answer. Now he was asking her bluntly.  
  
"What do you want in your life?" he points to her heart "What is that telling you?"  
  
"I…I want," she seemed to be searching her soul for an answer. Squall thought she knew what she wanted, but was having a hard time admitting it or maybe realizing it. "I want to be a singer, I want to be me and be with people who care about me…I guess though what I want most of all is to be with you Squall."  
  
That was enough for Squall. All he wanted at the moment was for Rin to get everything she wanted, everything she deserved. Squall took her in his arms again they both clung tighter to each other then before. Squall bends his head down and whispers into her ear.  
  
"I'll always be here for you."  
  
It was a promise and he hoped that Rin didn't see it as an empty one. He would be, no matter what happens he would always be there for her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next couple weeks were the best of Rin Heartilly's life. Squall had arranged for her to stay with Quistis who had a spare bedroom.  
  
Whatever misgivings Rin had of Quistis at first where soon demolished. Once she got to know her better Rin discovered what a great person Quistis is and more importantly how terrific a friend she was. In fact all Squalls' friends were great and quickly embraced her with open arms.  
  
Rin never had the feeling of belonging before not even back at the orphanage did she feel truly close to anyone. With Squall and his friends for the first time she felt like she belonged, like she was part of a whole.  
  
As wonderful as it was being with Squall's-no-her friends it was just that much better when she was alone with Squall.  
  
One day stuck out in her heart. Squall and herself had gone out for a late night walk. Hand in hand they made their way to Balamb beach when they came upon a child who appeared to be alone. She was a young girl 2 maybe 3 years old. She was sitting down on the rock beach crying.  
  
Rin who lived with young children all her life approached the girl followed closely by Squall. Bending down next to the girl she smiles kindly and says.  
  
"Anything we can do for you sweetie?"   
  
The girl didn't say anything she only sobbed harder. Rin noticed she was pressing her hands against one of her knees in effort to conceal the blood that was seeping from it. Rin tried to coax the little girl in letting her help her, but the young girl wouldn't let her near her wound. Rin turns to Squall who was kneeling beside her.  
  
"I don't know what else to do we can't just leave her here."  
  
He nods at her then turns his attention to the little girl.  
  
"Does that knee hurt?" Squall asked her his voice sweet with concern. The girl takes a break from her sobs to look at him.  
  
"It…it hurts a lot." She tells him.  
  
"I bet it does. Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Hesitantly the girl removes her hand.  
  
"Ah just what I thought…the leg is going to have to come off."  
  
The girl looks up at Squall horrified. Squall laughs and picks up the girl holding her like a baby. "I'm just kidding," he told her "Come on we'll take you home."  
  
Rin's heart lurched as they took the child home. Rin saw the way the child's face lit up every time Squall spoke to her. Even cuter was the way Squall's lit up every time the child laughed.  
  
They returned the girl to her grateful parents then continued their way back to the beach. Rin was suddenly overcome by a question of her own and so she asked.  
  
"What do you want Squall?"  
  
Squall laughed "You're asking me what I want?"  
  
"Well yes," Rin didn't see what was so funny about her asking that.  
  
Squall stops laughing but a smile remained on his face "I have everything I want a good job, good friends," his eyes fall onto her "good everything."  
  
Although for his part it was a good answer it wasn't what she was looking for "You can't want this life forever? I mean I'm sure it's a fine life for a 19 year old, but how about when your 30? How about tomorrow?"  
  
He looks at her seriously "Tomorrow, next week, next year what I want will never change."  
  
"And what's that?" she persisted. The two of them stop walking as they made it to Balamb beach.  
  
"I just want to be happy." Squall said simply before continuing.  
  
"Of course I want to get married and start a family, but I'm not going to worry about when it's going to happen I'm just going to let it happen."  
  
Squall bends down and picks a rock up from the beach "Have you ever skipped a rock Rin?" he asked her slyly changing the subject.  
  
"No, I can't say I have," she said smiling as Squall made a rock skip five times across the glimmering ocean.  
  
"Well it's about time you give it a try," he smirked picking up another rock and handing it to her.  
  
Rin rubbed the rock between her fingers in a very similar fashion as to how she rubs her ring that she wears around her neck.  
  
"First thing you do," Squall instructed "Is take the rock and hold it between your thumb and pointer finger," Rin did as told "Now bend your arm in towards your chest be sure to curl your wrist for that extra skip," she brought the rock towards her "Finally you extend your arm out and release."  
  
Rin obeyed Squall's last step the rock skipped twice before subsiding into the ocean void.  
  
"You did it you skipped your first rock!"  
  
"Not as hard as I thought it would be," she said gleefully.  
  
Squall moves toward her "It never is."  
  
Smiling Rin throws her arms around Squall's neck "It always is," she told him right before the two shared their first kiss. 


End file.
